BEETLEJUICE BOONER!
by Elisa Ghost Writter
Summary: BeetleJuice meets face to face with the Plague once again. Though it brings him closer to Lydia and perhaps   Armageddon!...Read more to find out!...
1. Death Works In Mysterious Ways?

**BEETLEJUICE !**

"_**BOONER"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"**DEATH COMES IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS"**

Epilogue: Previously on BeetleJuice…

Lydia on a fit of hysteria calls on BeetleJuice crying and moaning about how her step mother what's her name, red haired fallen angel who's actually very annoying goodie two shoe, died "accidentally" and BeetleJuice hugged her pretending to care while she was crying over her shoulder he was smiling very maliciously wickedly evil and snickered. He retaliated back with a serious look on he's face and asked…."

"How did this happen Lydia?"

"I'm not sure how or why but I only know what she died of?"

"Of what?"

"Fright."

"What?"

"The investigators claimed she died scared to death. From the look of her face when she died explained it all they said. When I told them I didn't understand. They took me to see her dead body and she looked like she died of some bad LSD trip gone wrong? I wondered what could have scared her to death like that? The look of absolute terror, what horrible thing could have frightened her?"

BeetleJuice replied, "Maybe she say her reflection for the first time?"

"BeetleJuice!"

"Sorry, what I meant to say that maybe she saw her husband naked for the first time since they got married?"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"Just say my name one more time babes!"

"I'm serious Beetle….errr…..Jay….my mother is dead. This is not funny! Why you make a joke about everything. I'm sitting here crying my guts out and you think it's funny. If I would have known better. You scared my mother to death and you killed her, you, you, you…did… it…..didn't you…" Lydia accused muttering stumbling over words trying to speak. "Errr.. Gonna… get …. You …..BJ…..you…..ass…..hole….die…"

As she stumbled lazily over to him trying to catch BJ flying up in the air.

"Too bad I'm already dead!"

"Errr! I'm gonna….."

"Oh calm down a minute, don't get so freaked out on me. Your not thinking clearly. I just found out because you told me. I didn't know. Sorry, I mean she was your step mother. You complained about her all the time. She was annoying to me to. I mean I thought you would be glade to get ride of your step mother. I'm surprised you actually care and are crying she's dead. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so close. You could have fooled me. For all I know this is all an act and you scared your mother to death showing a picture of your only friend, who is me, of course, and blame me for it when I didn't know you took a picture of me as a monster with snakes and horns looking like the devil she probably thought it was?"

"What! Are you serious BJ. You know I cared about her. She's a good person. Yes, she was annoying but I didn't hate her to have her killed. For all I know you turned into a hideous monster beast and scared her to death."

"Hey Lyd's I've been in the Netherworld. I have an alibi. When did this take place because if it was earlier today you can ask Jacque, I was too busy picking on him. Your being irrational Lyd's I wouldn't do that to you. Your making a big deal out of nothing. Sit back down and relax. Come on now. I care about you. I do."

Lydia sighs, "Oooh, alright BJ." Lydia sits down and BJ wraps an arm around her and cuddles her.

"It's all right Lydia. I'm still your friend and I would never do something deliberately to piss you off by hurting your family. How many times I wanted to but I held it in?"

"Your right BJ. I shouldn't have went off on you like that, accusing you of what you couldn't have possibly known or have been there because I didn't call on you at the time of death. It was last night when it happened, but they just found her body today, cold and alone laying down by a bench on a curb where they believe she was awaiting a taxi, that she never took."

"Maybe she saw an alien alone at night. There rare but it does happen."

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"Three times the charm babe."

"Errr!"

Puff they go in a flash to the netherworld!

"Ohhh damit! I didn't want to go off today. I have to go to the funeral with my father tomorrow and today he wants to take me shopping for funeral clothes."

"Oh! Come on Lyd's, just open your closet, you can find dozens of funeral dresses in there. You wear them all the time."

"Stop cracking jokes BJ. I want to wear something special to her funeral. This is what my Dad wants and I would love another dress."

"Yes, yes, a girl can't have too many of those. Your special enough, I'm sure she wouldn't care if you dressed like a flower girl to her funeral."

"Why because she's dead, how funny BJ Now stop with the jokes, I'm not in the mood."

"No, you don't understand how special you were to her. She didn't care that you weren't her biological child because in her eyes you are her child. She cared for you no matter how much of a freak Clair thought you were, she doesn't care about what you look like. Your not a fascist like Clair or the rest of your high school and your parents adore you because of that and respect you. They care about you, so don't worry about it. You need to get away from the house for a while and clear your head." BeetleJuice says as he's head turns clear see threw and back to normal again. She chuckles.

"Oh, you always know what to say to cheer me up BeetleJuice! Thanks!" Lydia hugs him.

"Your welcome! If you still don't want to hang out with me today, I will understand. It's up to you. I care about you Lydia. I want you to be happy."

"Yes, but it's not your job BJ, sometimes you just got to let me mourn. I do need time alone to mourn but I can stay here a little while longer before I leave. I know you care for me as much as my parents care and love me, you're a great friend BJ and I would love for you to come with me to the funeral."

"I love you to Lydia." BJ says accidentally hugging her. The he realized what he just told her and starred wide eyed in horror. "Oh no." He whispered.

Then it just hit Lydia right then and there, as she just realized what he said, the forbidden word he never dare think he would ever say. He told her he loves her to. Oh my God it was a miracle.

"Oh My God! You love me to? I thought you would never say that to me."

"Ooh Lyd's it's not what you think, It just slipped my tongue. I saw you there mourning and was trying to comfort you. That's all. You don't have to get all weirded out because of it."

"I'm not BeetleJuice. I love you BeetleJuice as well. Oooops! Slip of the tongue." Lydia then disappeared.

"Oh fuck!" BeetleJuice mumbles as he watch's her fade away.


	2. FuNeRaL!

**CHAPTER 2**

"**FuN-eR-aL!"**

Today was the day of the funeral and Lydia had her funeral gown on. More elegant looking then her other similar Goth gowns she wears around the house.

She went in her room alone and looked into her magic mirror and called on BeetleJuice.

Though all we can document is the last lines of her summoning for the fear he might exists haunts people today of all the weak minded who saw the movie and actually believe it. Sham on you! Get a life! Yes, the Devil exists but BeetleJuice doesn't, that's just he's favorite soft drink, he's a parody of Beelzebub the bug Devil king of flies. Of lies…..dumb asses!…Now the story continues….

"…Although I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose,…BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE, BEETLEJUICE!….."

Poof BeetleJuice appears before her vary eyes wearing a funeral tuxedo.

"Looking very handsome for the first time in years BJ."

"You look very pretty your self. I could have sworn you have the same very dress I seen you wear last week, in fact, every week. This must be …"

"Quit it BJ. Don't piss me off today. You better behave at her funeral today or I'll summon you away and never call you back BJ. This is your last chance BJ. Don't Blow it BJ."

"Ahh, I can see your finally getting your sense of humor back?"

"Stop BeetleJuice!"

"Okay, okay, babes, shhhh! Be careful with the B word. Lets just hit the road."

They went off with Uncle Charles as Lydia's cousin to the funeral.

"Here were are pumpkin. Everyone out of the car."

"Thanks Charles, for taking me. After all my family is too poor to have a car. I had to hitch hike all the way here. I'm guess I'm just happy to get a ride from you and not hitch a ride from some old fat smelly lady."

"Your welcome, I guess."

"Ha, ha, ha. Lets go." Lydia chuckles.

They all take there seats in the front row and await quietly for the priest.

Once he got upon the podium he read their mothers will after the long boring funeral introduction. After that was over he announced that they were going to have an open casket for everyone to have one last look good by but then the blonde lady mortician stepped in and whispered something in he's ear.

"Oh sorry about that, due to the nature of the death we are having this a closed casket funeral."

People stood up in the first row to take turns saying there last word with Lydia step mother Mrs. Deetz.

Mr. Charles had he's say first about he's "Undying love for her" and how much he will "miss" her and then Lydia.

"Hi Mom. I know you aren't my real mother but you tried and I thank you for helping my Dad out and all your efforts trying to raise me in this God forsaken town. No matter how annoying people thought you were, I will miss you. You were like a mother to me. God Bless you and may you have a safe journey to the afterlife. Goodbye!"

Then BJ came up and just smiled and replied, "Don't let the Netherworld boogies scare you to death again. Can't say that I will miss you but have a nice trip to the other side. Adios!"

Then the rest of the family had there last word with her, people not knowing if she could hear their prayers, they just hoped, just like one would assume with the soul?

Got Soul?

You never know if the netherworld really exist either or if it was just Tim Burrton's acid LSD trip?

OR

Some unknown Goth chicks journal they found at a mental hospital?

As BJ walked off the mortician lady noticed him and came up to have a chat with him.

"Hi my name is Christina. Who are you?"

"Well they call me BJ for short. Why?"

"Oh I'm just the mortician, though I have something I should tell the family

"But I can't because it's under investigation because of what I found out. Though you seem like a close friend or relative, I presume since I was told she doesn't have any brothers?"

"Of course, I'm her cousin. You can tell me I wont tell them. I promise."

BJ exclaimed as he crossed he's fingers behind him.

"Can we go somewhere real fast in quit?"

"Sure but not for long for I have company that awaits me."

They go into a small office room to chat.

"You see we had to dissect her to make sure she wasn't on drugs but we never found any drugs in her system. What we found is these small metallic implants in her brain and some other of her organs, though it's not metal, we had it tested and it's nothing from Earth. We do't know what it's made from? I have an idea but they wouldn't believe me and I don't think you will either but swear to keep this to your self okay?"

"Sure."

Fingers still crossed behind he's back.

"I believe it's alien in origin from other world or galaxy? That it's used to induce nightmares in awaking state of madness on and off until their fear drains them of life."

"You mean a heart attack?"

"No, I mean their life force is somehow captured in this alien implant. Every time they get scared it drains them of their life force slowly until they die scared to death."

"Wow, Cool. Can I have it?"

"No, not cool. Scary, horrible, how can you say that. That woman is dead?"

"My bad, no ,no, your right. I believe you. I'm really sorry about her death in all but if your interested I will but that device from you. How much?"

"No, it's not for sale. The FBI took it from the police. It's out of my hands now, though I needed someone in this family to know to watch out or report anything abnormal or anything out of the ordinary even if someone looks like their on drugs to report it, be the eyes and the noose for me sort of speak."

"You mean like a watch dog?" Asked BeetleJuice trying not to turn into one.

"Exactly, but I can understand if you don't want to."

"Well I don't but I need to and I'm gonna. It's all right darlin' I well help out a "pretty" lady like you."

But actually she looked like a skinny crake whore 100 pound white messy haired evil scientist mortician lady in her forties will little wrinkles and mole on her upper lip, long finger nails, and an unshaved uni -brow, which was hot back in the day.

"Thanks, here's my card for funeral morticianary services."

"Well next time I want to plan a FuN-eR-aL I'll contact you!"

"Well your welcome I'll let you get back to your fun-eral I mean funeral. Bye!"

"Bye! Sexy!" Slaps her on the ass and leaves.

"Oh there you are BJ, I was starting to get worried you were up to mischief?"

"Oh no, not today Lyd's. Let's just go."

Any who, they all went for brunch and of course Charles paid for everything.

BeetleJuice tried hard to retain himself from cracking jokes or juicing any one. While Lydia pretended to be okay smiling and nodding along with everybody holding BJ's hand very tightly forcing some tears in he's eyes. All in all they made it threw the evening and out the door they went exhausted but relieved from all the dinner table unbearable speeches.

When they got back home BJ waved by to Charles as Lydia wanted one last word with him before she summoned him away she told her Dad.

"BJ one last word before I say bye."

"Sure babes what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for not causing any mischief and holding your hand helped calm me down when I felt I almost couldn't handle it any more."

"I know you squeezed my hands so tightly tears welt up in my eyes, I almost cried. Your welcome, any time babes, just call my name and I will be there."

"Yes I know that but without you I couldn't have went threw it all, I would have busted out crying, running away, it was like going threw my 1st mother's death all over again. Thank you very much for being my friend and I don't know how much you truly know how lucky I am to have you. No one at school likes me. Prudeath Pubey and Bertha Burba aren't real friends their just quittances they think I'm to strange or weird or whatever the fuck people think of me in that fucken private school just wasn't for me. I don't fit in….. But with you I feel as if I belong and I feel accepted and I'm sorry about the other day and I wouldn't dream about leaving you or casting you to hell for good. BeetleJuice I love you BeetleJuice!"

Lydia kisses BeetleJuice and wraps her whole arms and body against him in a passionately kiss and he kissed her back caressing her funeral drape down her hair and he's eyes went wide eyed when her tongue went into he's mouth and then her eyes went wide eyed when BJ grabbed her ass. But instead of saying ass hole she said, "Mmmmm."

BeetleJuice was grateful she kissed him because he was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to else to say to her except….

"I love you Lydia very much!"

"I love you to BeetleJuice!"

Puff he was gone in a flash!


	3. The Mortician!

**CHAPTER 3**

'_**The Mortician'**_

It was sunrise when Lydia awoke to birds chirping and sunlight beaming in her eyes she moaned and turned over pulling her blanket's over her with her pillow over her ears to drown out the sound of birds, and the sunlight ever so depressing her even further. Back into sleep she goes in another nightmare about death and suffering.

Meanwhile BeetleJuice was awake and ready for a new day. He was eating he's Beetle Crunch cereal with some BeetleJuice sludge to wash it down with. Smiling and snickering on what planes he had today to screw with people. Until on he's table he saw that card the mortician gave him.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot. Though I'm not sure I want to bone her anymore. I can't stop thinking about that kiss I had last night with Lydia."

He went over by he's phone about to pick up the phone then stopped and flapped the card against he's hand second guessing.

"I could somehow get more info from her or con her into getting back that implant for me I would just die to get my hands on. All the horror he could do to he's enemies and control them and steal their powers and their life force. Made him smile. He picked the phone back up.

"I just wont tell Lydia." Then dialed her number.

Meanwhile Lydia's Dad knocked on the door awaking Lydia from aslumber.

"Hey pumpkin are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still alive in there, it's after noon honey."

"Oh, like I care, please leave me alone in peace. My mother is dead for crying out load. If people really cared they'd stop asking me questions and badgering me and leave me alone to mourn in peace. Okay dad?"

"It's not healthy to be cooped up all day long in bed dear. You need someone to talk to. Maybe you should come downstairs and talk about this?"

"What are you mom now. You sure starting to sound like her?"

'Oh stop with the attitude, I was just thinking and saying what your mother would say if she was still alive."

"Well she's not, it's annoying me. Leave me alone."

"Fine pumpkin if that's what you want."

"It's what I need. Some peace and quit just like you always wished from, well you finally got it since mom's gone and me alone in my room out of your hair no one to annoy or bug you ."

"Oh stop you're your sarcastic rude remarks. I'm leaving. Go ahead back to sleep and sleep away the rest of your life away. Whatever. Bye!" Off her Dad goes into he's library to read a book in peace and quit room.

Lydia gets out of bed goes to her mirror and summons BeetleJuice.

"BeetleJuice, beetleJUICE, BEETLEJUICE!"

Puff he appears in a puff of smoke.

"Hey babes! Feelin' better?"

"Now that you're here."

"Lyd's I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it this time BJ?"

"The mortician gave me her card to talk about some unusual circumstances to your mothers death and she wants me to help out by being the eyes, ears, and noose sort of speak the watch Dog because she thinks I'm so close to your family, I promised her I wouldn't tell, I almost didn't tell you."

"Why not just tell me or my Dad?"

"She's not allowed to because of the FBI's involvement. There's more to this story but for now it's just her theory and she needs my help to prove it and doesn't want to cause alarm for you or chuck."

"Well what do you want me to do to help?"

"I need a ride there."

"Well Even though I'm eighteen I was too depressed to go to drivers training class and I can't get Dad to take you but I can spare you some change for the bus ride."

Lydia goes to her change jar and gives him two dollars in change.

"Thanks Lyd's."

He goes off alone to meet Christina the mortician.

When he gets there the crazy lady is already awaiting him sitting down on the porch stairs smoking a cigarette and wearing very short sluty outfit making her look like a cheap whore like BeetleJuice enjoys.

BJ goes up to greet her with a smile on he's face.

"Hello you do madam."

"Hello BJ Welcome. Boy do I got a lot in store for you today."

"Well lookin' forward to it." BJ replied.

She leads him in to the mortuary where some dead bodies lay covered by a cloth.

"So you wanted to show me dead bodies?"

"No, what?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

Christina puts an empty cart behind BJ and then goes in front of him and takes a yellow golden rope whip out of her bag. She pushes him down. Making he's eyes going wide in shock and she takes her golden whip of fiery glow and whips it around he's bady and the cart bounding him.

"What the fuck is this lady?"

"You just been conned, con man."

"Fuck! What do you want?"

"Well it's some information I need from you. You see I know your real name and who you are but what you don't know is that I'm a bounty hunter from Hell assigned from the Devil himself. This one is a free bee I took an interest of you and want something that use to belong to you when you were alive."

"Well it's long gone and buried Miss."

"Wrong! See I'm also the Demoness of fear and one of my talents is that I can suck the life force from people who are scared, I can feel what you fear the most and make it happen while draining your life force into me, keeping me alive. That's what I had to do to Lydia's mother. To trick and trap you here where I have you where I want you and you loose no matter if you tell me what I want to know because if you don't you either parish forever or I'll Kill Lydia and the rest of her family your choice BeetleJuice and yes I know If I say your name three times puff you go back to the Netherworld. Well the place I can take you is way hotter then that. I can strip you of your ghoul body and dissect your body of all your organs and burry them until sundown you die parish into an essence or Hell wondering threw flames for all eternity craving and missing the body that will be gone forever. Deja'vu BJ? Only this time Lydia isn't here to save you. I can also try to scar you to death and consume all your powers and essence making me stronger but I couldn't possibly scare you BJ the all mighty ghost with the most, of what cum?"

"Very funny psycho old hag! What you need to know. I will tell you."

"Great! First I want to know where your old dead body rotten corpse is buried?"

"Oh, that's it, oh fuck I thought this was going to be important for a second but you do seem more of a stupid blonde then me so…."

BeetleJuice told her the location of he's body but wouldn't tell he writer though, so for more information, go into a dim room with a magic mirror, light a white candle in a red glass holder look into the mirror and summon BJ with these old words of evil….

"…_Although I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE!"…."_

_Then ask him yourself but in order to do that you need to know the beginning of Lydia's summoning spell which he wouldn't tell me either. So guess…_

**Now back to the story!**

"Thanks now you must tell me where your buried treasure is. Don't ask me how I know. Tell me now or suffer? Your choice. I know from what they say you are very greedy and would never even in death say where you treasure is. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So has that changed or are you still as greedy. To greedy not to tell me to save your friends life as well?"

"I'm still greedy but not enough that I will risk hers or my soul. I will tell you but you gotta tell me why this is so important to you?"

_Well BeetleJuice also told her the where abouts of he's treasure yet he would not tell me he's writer and worshipper and lover of he's be-deviled soul…..sorrow….._

"Thank you BeetleJuice. Now before I summon you back to the netherworld I will tell you why like I promised but there's a catch. If I tell you I have to keep you wound in bound in this golden whip of hell until I finish my task that I'm about to do. Deal?"

"Wouldn't your whip be lost in the netherworld with me."

"If I succeed I wont need it any more. I can go back home to my castle in Hell."

"As one of the Devil's whores right?"

"Fuck you! Tell me what your choice is?"

"Tell me."

"Dumb choice but I'll tell you."

"I have the power to resurrect the plague that killed you from your body while resurrecting your body partially zombified enough with-out your soul of course to fuck it infecting me with the plaque I will fuck and kill all Mexicans and foreigners here in America and the border sending them the plague will hit and mutate in me so fast they will be to late to cure them with any anti-biotic medicine. Then America will do the rest for me. They will think the foreigners brought it over to our country. It will be like notsy Germany all over again. They will Kill and eradicate the rest of the world and anilate all the foreigners until all that's left is America trying to fight off the disease foreigners all ready in their country, they would have to nuke the other countries that I will infect as well. For my name is Plague and I'm the daughter of the Devil and I will finish what I started back then and all will be dead. As of course the treasure I will take back to my Hell's castle with me as a trophy. For but of course I'm a girl who is a sucker for pretty shinny gold. Muha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That's the stupidest plan I have heard. That wont work. I wont worry. Except the fact you may never to return to unbound me with this golden cord Is the only thing I'd be worried about. It may take all eternity to carry out your plans before you can get back to me. Well I guess this is bye, bye loser!"

"Oh I'm not going to loose. I will win BJ. I can do that. Don't worry you will because before I send you back I will show you what I can do darling. To make sure you lie there helpless while your precious Lydia and the rest could be dying of the plague which killed you and millions of others. Armageddon all no thanks to you and of course the master mind me."

"Oh shit!"

Christina unfolds the cloth over the other bodies revealing their still alive, putting one next to the other, keeps their gag on and takes another diseased dead body right behind them.

Christina looks into the eyes of one of her victims and asks what is it that you fear the most.

"Spider's." He's mind whispers to her.

She makes him see gigantic spiders eating at he's flesh but it's all an illusion but the more he feared it the more he felt it even though no one saw it he's skin seemed fine but not to him. He tried screaming but he was gagged, she slowly drained him of he's life force went into her like a ball of fire. Leaving him but a look a terror imbedded into he's face. She took that life force and resurrected the dead diseased body then when the body was half life zombified she took he's hand and grabbed the other healthy human hand and he died in disease very fast then the other victim then the fourth. They were all dead in some nasty grotesque disease mutated times 100%.

"Oh hell no! Oh shit! Oh fuck!"

"Oh hell yes BJ. Thank you. It's too bad you can't be my alley we could have made a great team. Too bad Lydia softened you up. I almost can't recognize you anymore. Your almost a goodie two shoe. The ones who con all the time. Too bad we could have had a lot of fun. Though I guess your not evil any more…"

"I am to!"

"You could have fooled me BJ. Though you could prove it to me."

"I don't need to prove nothing' to you bitch! Go back to hell with your horned God. May Beelzebub bite you on the ass whore!"

"Hmmm, I already bit he's ass. Any way you could re-deem your evil by helping me kill everyone including your friend. No more living people to have to put up with any more. No more fruits of life or vegetation or organic possessed human shit. All destroyed. All that's left are the souls of heaven and Hell and all in between, the netherworld. Don't worry nothing will happen to you though. Right, because all you care about is your self. You couldn't possibly love a human like Lydia could you? No, not an evil basterd like you BJ? You have nothing to be scared of now do you? Or you do? I guess your not so evil after all. They say you use to be a bio-exorcist, you wanted in fact you wished for everyone to die. Now you will get what you wished for finally once and for all. Happy now BJ?"

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly!"

"I don't bio-exorcise any more. I wish I never have wished that. I'm wrong."

"Why, because of Lydia? You fool. Men are such fools falling in love with women when they hold them back from being so much more of evil then they can be. Do you really think she's worth saving this petty world she's in. That she must complain about all the time and how she wants to die but you couldn't kill her. Why BJ. What happen to you? Maybe one day the Devil will have you evil as you once were and you'll reign in hell with us but for now. I will leave you bound. Once death and destruction has been unleashed and Lydia dies I know the evil in you will be unleashed and I and The horned God will win BJ are should I say Beelzebub? The bug king."

They say when he went into hiding that he took on another identity. Could that be you BJ? Are you the real lie hiding behind the biggest con of all? Beelzebub, I could have sworn you'd be the perfect son of Lucifer just like Beelzebub. Hell I miss him. Your so much like him. If your not I wish you'd meet him. He would have loved you. I can see the resemblance of the Devil in you."

"Too bad you worship the wrong Devil. Rather Beelzebub then the horned God of gayness!"

"Oh how funny, very much like Beelzebub. Maybe your hiding him. He's lover, best friends. Is that how you really got all your evil power or is it like the story they told me of the green energy ectoplasm you consumed? Maybe it made you more powerful but really did you make a deal with him. Protect he's evil vegetation of zombies for him are you. Afraid the horned God would over power Beelzebub, that he ran away or is he dead. Tell me BJ before I summon you away?"

"Fuck you!"

"Well played BeetleJuice!"

Poof he's gone in a flash back to the netherworld bond and tied up in bed.

"Shit!"


	4. Plague!

**CHAPTER 4**

"**PLAGUE"**

Off the Devil's incarnate daughter plague comes and plants BeetleJuice's evil into her. Fucking he's dead corpse. Molesting he's filth all over her, licking and biting on he's diseased flesh she can feel he's dead half alive, zombified body in the soul soiling her panties. She put her tongue in he's nasty gnarly mouth.

"Mmmmm he's diseased plagued body is so delicious, all that yucky black shit all over he's white body. Yes, yes!, yes, YES!" He cums right into her.

At the same time BeetleJuice's ghoul body in soul is trapped in the netherworld in he's bed feeling everything she's doing to he's corpse.

Meanwhile he's zombified body pukes the black mucky plague into her evil Demoness mouth. She sucks in and drinks it all up.

"Mmmm, the best I ever drank!"

"Ugh! OH fuck! Oh that's so Mmmmm." He bites he's tongue sexually tormented in pleasure, he's body going up and down, feeling thrusting "Plagues" rape inside of him.

"Oh fuck!" He orgasms widely some rainbow of he's evil aurora lights he's room.

Somebody notices. Who? But of course Jacque, he's skeleton friend.

Jacque opens the door and is be-spelled by all the aura's of color around him.

"Oui, what is all of this BeetleJuice?"

"My soul being raped by the Plague all over again." He screeches! "Help!"

Meanwhile Plague fucks the rest of the world with her disease spreading it to the Mexicans first then all others. Then just as she predicted the chain reaction would happen. The plague mutated, they couldn't cure it. Spreading so fast they had to kill all that was infected but they could only safe themselves, America. By the time Jacque figured out a way to release BeetleJuice from he's bondage it was too late. She had what she wanted and her precious treasure. All her love slaves around the world spreading the disease, her plague.

All BeetleJuice could do is save Lydia, well he wasn't going to safe her dad.

"Thank you BeetleJuice I can't believe this is happening?"

"I know it's my fault. I should have known she was conning me. At least you can hide out with me in the netherworld until all this might blow over. You never know what heroin might emerge from all of this."

"What about Dad?"

"Sorry I can only keep you here with me. There's a rule in the netherworld about the living only one breather visit per a house hold. I don't think we can find another who would house a breather. The living is practically hated here except you of course."

Lydia hugs BJ and rubs her face in he's stripped suit and starts to cry.

They go back on the couch and watch the netherworlds news about their coverage on the plague in the living realm.

Billions all ready dead. America to strike a nuclear bomb on all the countries they cannot help which is all of them. They do and it whips out the whole world except America. Though almost all Americans die of the plaque until they were able to separate the sick and the unaffected into different boot camps and shielded building and containment centers around America. You can here the last living white people blaming and cursing all the Mexicans blaming it all on foreigners and their unholy uncleanness of filth they brang into America destroying their dream of the white man and the untied states of God and the evil devil and he's daughter Plague they brang with them from their filthy flies they worshipped. On the news then went to the president that claimed they could eradicate the disease and start all over again, making an even better world for the living then before. Thus life repeats it's self. They do get ride of the disease years latter after almost all of them is dead and there's only 6% of the American population left which happened to be white people by coincidence or is it not?

Took years to re-build America and start a new good government with new leaders. Though they had to enslave women to bear children and that's all women were allowed to do for a while, while the men re-build America in between getting laid by as much women as possible re-populating the Earth.

Meanwhile back to BeetleJuice!

"Lydia, they've finally are free from the plague. You could always go back and start a new life and family up there."

"Ya, as a sex slave bearing children. I don't think so."

"So you want to stay with me forever?"

"Yes, I do. I know in an evil fucked up way the Plague brought us together and if it weren't for her we wouldn't have found each other and became lovers." Lydia says as she goes up and kisses BJ.

"Yes but yet we haven't made love yet?"

"I believe I'm ready to fully be with you BJ."

"Well in that case (He goes down on one knee) Will you Mary me Lydia Deetz to become my wife Lydia Juice?"

He makes a big diamond materialize right before her eyes .

"Yes I will Marry You BJ. I love you!"

BeetleJuice disappears it and re-appears it on her middle finger which is the marriage finger in the netherworld.

Lydia hugs BJ and hugs her back smiling. BJ picks her up and into he's coffin he goes and they make wild madly love to each other. Grouping kissing tearing off each others clothes. Fucking each other like wild pack of animals. The pleasure is intense. They orgasm at the same time and cuddle in bed and rolling around and molesting and kissing each other completely in love.

They get married latter on and all their friends and people who know them show up and everything is perfect in unholy Goth matrimony….

_THEE END!_

_(Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tim Burton and the BeetleJuice family tree of creators. All characters belong to him. I have no intention to make profit or anything illegal with this fan fiction is purely just for fun and make-believe.)_


End file.
